Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine: Issue 11
Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine: Issue 11 is the Nov/Dec 2008 and final issue of the Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine. Contents Editorial Page 3: Letter from the editor Scrub In Page 6: All the inside news from Grey's Anatomy *All the information on the most recent Grey's news! The SGH Shop Page 10: Merchandise Shop *The newest and cutest Grey's merchandise for you to browse. Eric Dane Page 12: Great Dane *Seattle Grace's plastic surgeon, Mark Sloan, has become a sensation with nurses and Grey's fans alike. We caught up with Eric Dane to see how he feels about being McSteamy. Musical Therapy Page 20: File Under: Ingrid Michaelson *Ingrid Michaelson takes time out of her touring schedule to talk to us about her work on the show's soundtrack. Couples Trading Cards Page 22: Grey's Anatomy Couples Trading Cards *Reckon Addy and Mark would give Izzie and Alex a run for their money on the sex stakes? Find out for sure with your own set of trading cards! The Grey Family Tree Page 28: The Grey Family Tree *If you have trouble keeping track of all the Grey family (and, let's face it, they seem to be everywhere) we've got the perfect solution for you: their family tree! The Real OR Page 30: Medical Report *Back by popular demand! We take a look at real-life clinical trials similar to Mer-Der's miracle breakthrough brain surgeries! Posters Page 33: Posters of the cast *Put these gorgeous pics on your wall and you'll get to see SGH's finest daily. Top Five Grossest Moments Page 38: Top 5 Grossest Moments *We went on set to meet head of props, Angela M. Whiting to talk about her grossest moments on Grey's and how she created them. Drunk on Duty Page 44: Drunk on Duty *SGH's staff sure know how to drink. Relive their haziest moments with us! Case Notes Page 48: Sometimes a Fantasy *Re-live the classic episode Sometimes a Fantasy Subscriptions Page 51: Subscribe to Grey's Anatomy Magazine *Feeling blue? Sign up for a refill script of your Grey's Magazine meds and you'll feel much better with six issues a year landing in your mailbox. James Pickens, Jr. Page 52: The Chief *We get up close and personal in this special profile on the man who plays Chief Webber. Outpatients Page 56: David Giuntoli *We caught up with David Giuntoli to talk about his role in season four episode The Becoming. Discharge Notes Page 58: Darren Covinton *Have a peek at clinical trial patient Darren Covington's discharge notes. You Know You're a Grey's Fan When... Page 59: You Know You're a Grey's fan when... *Are you annoying all your friends by saying "seriously" after every sentence, or is your doctor at his wits' end with you "catching" the latest bizarre ailment that's just passed through SGH? You're probably a die-hard Grey's fan then. Character File Page 62: Case file on Lexie Grey *We take an in-depth look at Dr. Grey, Jr., as we open up Lexie's character file. The Emerald City Bar Page 64: Do you have a burning question or comment on Grey's Anatomy? *Got something on your mind? Grab a stool and let us listen on our readers' page. Surgical Board Page 66: Goodbye *Hungry for more? Check out what's coming up next issue in Grey's Anatomy Magazine. Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Grey's Anatomy Merchandise